


Never Let me go

by Tiggz96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggz96/pseuds/Tiggz96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a crush on Stiles but would never admit it, but when Stiles is kidnapped by rogue wolfs to be mated with their alpha can Derek Idly stand by or will he risk everyone finding out his secret to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic and it's probably going to be be bad but I'll try to get better as I progress in the story. Please comment if you have any suggestions on what I can do to make it any better :)

The night was illuminated by rays of the full moon as it shone through the thin tree branches in the woods out by the old Hale mansion. The grass was bending softly in the breeze with the nights dew reflecting the moonlight. The night seemed peaceful to the tall Alpha, Derek Hale, who seemed to be more agitated by the calm night rather than relaxed by it. “Derek, you need to learn to relax I can see your stress lines from over here.” An exhausted Scott Mcall cried out from across the field. As per their full moon routine Scott and Derek had been out making sure a Boyd, Erica, and Isaac didn’t get themselves into any trouble. Derek was surprised just how much control they’ve learned in such a short time, but he wasn’t ready to let them be out on their own during the full moon just yet. “Derek, they’re fine. I agreed to come out and help you keep an eye on them but you need to relax. Between the two of us nothing bad can happen to them tonight.” Scott steadily tried reassure his Alpha that all was well, but Derek knew better. He knew that the moment he let his guard down even it was for just a split second that something bad would happen. “It’s not that I don’t trust them Scott, It’s that I don’t trust the world around them, around us. You know just as well as I do the moment we let our guard down something dangerous will happen, and I can’t save three moon drunk werewolves, you, and myself if I’m all relaxed and carefree.” Derek growled giving his infamous scowl to accompany his words. “Alright Mr.Worrywart, have it your way.” Scott said giving Derek an eye roll before he wandered off into the forest to go find his other pack mates. Just then Derek heard a break in the natural silence as someone carelessly wandered through the forest.

Using his heightened since of smell he picked up on the scent and quickly realized who the idiot was wandering around the forest filled with the moon crazed werewolves. “Great, this is the last thing I wanted to have to deal with tonight.” He said as Stiles emerged from the trees into the clearing that Derek stood in. “Ahh what?” Stiles said looking the big menace that was Derek Hale in the eyes. “Don’t tell me you didn’t want to see your best pal in the whole world.” Stile smirked as he ran over and punched Derek in the chest. “We’re not friends, and if you do that again I’ll rip your arms off and beat you with them.” Derek said giving Stiles a death stare with his bright red eye’s to let Stiles know he meant business. Stiles slowly backed to the side but not before giving him another playful punch in the chest. Derek still hadn’t figured out why he hadn’t killed Stiles yet. Of course he had saved Derek’s and the packs ass a thousand times and he was the go to person when some supernatural research needed to be done, but he was a complete pain in the ass who was always getting himself into deadly situations that usually led to Derek having to jump in and save Stiles and Stiles, being himself, somehow managing to make light of the situation with sarcasm, or dog joke about the pack. But that was Stiles for you, just another hyperactive teen who delved a little more into the supernatural and all things dangerous then even the werewolves did on their worst days. The teen now stood beside him with his lean figure and brown eyes glistening in the moonlight. His light brown hair fell in a messy heap on his head it was time for him to get a haircut (not that he would) and his perfectly white teeth seemed even brighter as he stood there.

Derek knew why he kept Stiles around, it was because secretly Derek adored him. He’d never admit it to Stiles or anyone for that matter because they’d laugh and never let him here the end of it but it was true. The big bad wolf Derek Hale admired the geeky, spastic, hyperactive, pain in the ass teen that was Stiles Stilinski. But instead of allow his true feelings to show he decided that it would serve better to act as if he despised the teen. “Stiles, don’t you have some homework assignment to finish, or supernatural phenomenon to research?” Derek hissed at Stiles as he idly stood next to him. “Nope it’s summer vacation for one, and secondly the only supernatural mumbo jumbo going on around here is you and your wolf pups running around here in the middle of the night.” “Well don’t you have a girlfriend you could be spending your time with rather than annoying the hell out of me?” “Dude you know the only girl I ever cared for was Lydia and she ran off with that fuck face Jackson.” Stiles said with a pang of heart ache as he remembered the strawberry blonde that he once loved.  
He still felt a little relief though when he remembered how Lydia showed her rejection to him by running off with Jackson, like he knew somewhere in his heart that his true love was still out there somewhere. Stiles' train of thought was broken however when Derek pushed him behind himself and started to growl. “What’s wrong wolf boy smell the mail man nearby?” Stiles nervously joked hoping that that’s all it was. It was times like these that his non-heightened senses really showed as a pain in the ass to him. Just before Derek was able to answer two rogue wolfs whose scent were unfamiliar to Derek came rushing from out of the woods and attacked the two men in the forest. Derek let out a mighty howl to signal to the others that he and Stiles were in danger while he tried to fight off the rogue wolfs. The wolves however were cunning and came with an attack plan in mind. While one wolf took the job of distracting Derek, the other quickly knocked out Stiles and started to drag him away. Derek swung at his opponent catching his abdomen with is claws. The wolf whined in pain as he fell to the ground his wounds deep, painful, and slowly healing. Derek ran after the other wolf who had started to carry Stiles away when another wolf came out of nowhere and dug his claws into his back before knocking him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Stiles is kidnapped, guess Derek has to get him back and Stiles has to figure out why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been over a year since I updated and I'm really sorry. I got lazy and then had a lot of stuff happen that cause me not to want to write but if anyone is still with me I have another two chapters to share.

“Derek! Derek!!” Scott yelled as he tried to bring the unconscious werewolf back. “Derek what happened? I heard you howl and Stiles? His scent was here but then disappeared before I got here. Wake up Derek, I need to know what's going on.” Derek slowly started to come too as Scott rambled on and continued to shake him. “Scott, there was an attack, and Stiles,” Derek shot straight up as he gathered up his memory of what had just happened, “Where's Stiles?!” He yelled out as he looked around for the teen. “I don't know Derek that's what I'm trying to figure out. What happened?” Scott looked at Derek with concern and what looked to be a hint of fear as he realized that his best friend might really be gone. “There was an attack out of nowhere, I was ambushed and they took Stiles.” Derek said with defeat. He was angry with himself because he hadn't been able to save the teen let alone handle three wolves. 'The wolf!” Derek thought to himself. “Scott I got one of the wolves in the chest, he was hurt pretty bad. What happened to him?” Scott nodded his head to the side, “ He's over there. I got here just as the third wolf jumped out of nowhere and knocked you out. I told Erica and Boyd to secure the one you hurt while me and Issac took care of the one that hurt you.” And what happened to him?” Derek asked eager to get the chance to beat the shit out of his attacker as part of his interrogation process. “He ran off as soon as we charged at him, we tried to follow him but lost sight of him going west through the woods.” Derek sighed with anger that he wouldn't get his rematch right away but was happy that the rest of his pack was safe and sound and that they at least had one hostage who could give them answers so that they could find their missing pain in the ass human.

 

Stiles awoke to find himself not in the comfort of the dark woods with the brooding border line abusive werewolf Derek, but in a nice queen sized bed with sheets that looked midnight blue and a huge comforter that was all black. The room was pretty huge, twice the size the of his at least. In the center of the room sat the bed that he was laying in and too his left there was a huge wooden wardrobe that towered over a small dresser which held the widest mirror Stiles had ever seen. On the right the night stand sat there was two doors one for the bathroom and the other to exit the room into god knows where. Stiles started to stand up still a little dizzy from the hit to the head he'd suffered. “I swear if the mutt gave me a concussion I'll have Derek nuder him!” He swore under his breath. “Oh fuck Derek!” He screamed in realization that Derek was no where to be found and he didn't know whether or not he was ok. “Derek can handle himself,” Stiles thought trying to reassure himself, “I mean he wouldn't be the alpha if he couldn't take a few hits right?” Stiles felt a little reassured but it wasn't enough to completely put his worrying at ease. “Guess I better find my way out of here and make sure Derek doesn't go getting himself into trouble trying to save me.” He said as he got up and started making his way for the door. “I can see him now, barking orders at all the betas to track my scent, getting all frustrated and worried trying to find me. His big puppy dogs full of worry, and the stress wrinkles on his forehead forever etched perfectly into that beaut. . .” Stiles stopped mid thought. One because he had never thought of Derek like this before and two because when he opened the door there was a huge yellow eyed beta staring him down. “Why can't escape plans ever be as simple as walking out the front door?” Stiles whined as the beta grabbed him by his shirt and threw him back into the room slamming the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was furious, no more than furious he was livid! Not only had he been beaten in an ambush attack but the wolves that attack him took Stiles. Even though he wasn't a werewolf Derek still considered him part of the pack, he was like one of his betas. He generally listened to what Derek told him to do and he was always there to help out the pack even though Derek does nothing but tell him what a constant pain in the ass he is. He was determined to get him back unharmed and then never again let him out of his sight. With his fierce determination Derek charged toward his hostage so he could get answers and go save Stiles. “I won't tell you a goddamn thing.” The rogue wolf spat at Derek. The wolf looked a mess, but that could be credited to the wolfsbane that Scott had been using to to keep him weak so that they didn't have to worry about him trying to throw some surprise attacks at them. “Looks like you're wanting to play difficult. Well let me tell you something, after the stunt that you and your buddies pulled you have one of two choices. Option one is to comply willingly by answering my questions truthfully and quickly, or option two I beat the answers out of you. I know I could just as easily throw my claws into the back of your head and get the answers a whole lot quicker but to be honest I have some anger issues and I'm hoping you give me no choice but to take them out on you.” Derek retorted back to the wolf who seemed undeterred by Derek's threats. “So lets start with an easy one,” Derek said “What's your name?” “Kiss my ass.” The wolf spat back at Derek , actually attempting to spit on him when saying it. “So option number two it is then.” Derek said with a small grin. “Scott, you and the others go for a run around the forest this might take a minute.” Scott led the other betas out and Derek closed the doors behind him. Scott and the others could hear the faint sounds of screams as someone howled in pain.

 

Stiles had to have waited in that room for what felt like at least two hours. He attempted multiple times to escape but each time the werewolf that was guarding the door that, he nicknamed Kujo due to his apparent anger issues, just snarled at him and threw him back into the room. “What's the big idea.” he yelled through the door. “Just shut up and stay in the room until you'll called for,” Kujo snarled back at him, “Next time you make another escape attempt I'll rip your legs off.” “Jeez why so hostile? Your alpha have you nudered or something?” Stiles chuckled a little bit at his joke but he could hear the werewolf on the other side of the door drag his claws against the door trying to restrain himself from ripping Stiles to shreds. “Can you at least tell me why I'm being kept prisoner in this room?” Stiles whined. “Our alpha wants you, so you're here,” The wolf replied back at him, “Now shut up before I come in there and rip out your throat.” “Well we both know that that's not going to happen. Your alpha wouldn't go through all the trouble of kidnapping me just to let you kill me at your leisure. Like you just pissed off a whole other pack in you abduction and have to know that they will retaliate in an attempt to get me back. So really lets calm down with the empty threats to scare me and start giving me some answers. It's not like I can do much with the information but lay in this bed and think about it.” Stiles called out. “Fine, if it'll get you to shut up then i'll answer a few questions of yours.” The wolf said defeated and clearly annoyed. “Great now that we have an understanding lets begin. First off what's your name? I would keep calling you Kujo the demon dog but it doesn't really fit.” “Ashton Fisher.” Alright Ashton, who is your alpha and why are they keeping me hostage?” “My alpha's name is Talia, and since her boyfriend was murdered a year ago she's been looking for another mate to help her lead the pack. One day on a scouting trip she found you and was immediately taken back by your scent. So she had the pack keep tabs on you for awhile learning the ins and outs of your daily life and trying to find any information we could gather on you. When she was sure that you were the one she wanted then she had us kidnap you so that you and her could mate and lead the pack together.” Ashton laid out all the details for Stiles leaving him with more questions based on the answers he was given, but decided to let what he was told process for a bit. Mate, he thought, he already knew what was meant by that. Their alpha pretty much wanted to make him her property, he was pretty much to be a power symbol for not only her pack but for all other packs. Everyone who knew about the supernatural knew that when an alpha finds their mate then the bonds they share not only make the pack stronger but make the alpha themselves stronger. Stiles knew that he couldn't let that happen though, he already had an alpha that he wanted to be mated with even if he wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet.


End file.
